Disguised Beauty
by Asuka Nakamura
Summary: Wolf!AU. Bagi kebanyakan orang, Do Kyungsoo hanyalah omega biasa tanpa kelebihan apa-apa. Jadi, kenapa Wu Yifan, alpha dari kawanan serigala yang paling dihormati di seluruh penjuru negeri, memilihnya sebagai pasangannya? Also posted on AFF under the same title.


_"__A __weed is no more than a flower in disguise."_

– James Russell Lowell

* * *

**warning**: slight mentions of sexual activities (though safe enough for teenagers, I think)

Hujan deras mengguyur sebuah kota kecil yang terletak beberapa puluh kilometer utara kota Seoul. Sebuah kota kecil dengan jumlah penduduk tidak mencapai seribu jiwa itu seakan mati tanpa cahaya matahari. Jalanan mendadak sepi, hanya dilalui beberapa kendaraan yang bahkan jumlahnya masih bisa dihitung jari. Apalagi jumlah orang yang berjalan di trotoar kota kecil itu.

Meskipun terkadang terlihat sepi, setidaknya kota itu tempat yang berarti bagi sebagian orang, khususnya Wu Yifan.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu menatap ke luar jendela, walaupun hujan deras membuatnya hampir tidak dapat melihat apapun dari balik jendela besar tersebut. Kris menghela napas. Sepertinya hujan ini akan bertahan sampai sore. Kedua mata tajamnya beralih ke teman-teman serumahnya. Chanyeol sibuk berebut sebungkus besar _marshmallow_ dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Walaupun sehari-hari terlihat kekanakan, para pemuda yang sepintas tampak polos itu akan berubah menjadi serigala pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam situasi terdesak. Kris mengangguk dalam hati, salut karena para petarung utama kawanan yang dipimpinnya sangat bisa diandalkan, terutama untuk menjalankan peran mereka sebagai penjaga dari kota tersebut.

Mata Kris berpindah ke sosok lain yang sedang berdiri di dapur. Kali ini, bukan seorang petarung handal yang dilihatnya dari sosok mungil berambut kemerahan yang sedang memasak itu. Refleks, tatapannya sedikit melembut melihat pemuda itu. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat _omega_ yang bertubuh lebih pendek dari anggota kawanannya yang lain mengomeli Jongin, salah satu anggota kawanan termuda karena serigala jahil tersebut mengambil sepotong kecil _pie_ buatannya.

Ah, Kris hampir saja lupa. Sekarang sebutan bagi Do Kyungsoo bukan lagi seorang _omega_.

Ia sekarang adalah _luna_, pasangan hidup seorang _alpha_. Siapa lagi sang _alpha_ kalau bukan Kris.

Kalau diingat-ingat, pertemuan pertama mereka sama sekali tidak pernah disangka. Saat itu, keduanya hanya saling mengenal nama, itu juga ditambah dengan fakta bahwa Kris hanya ingat nama kawanan tempat Kyungsoo berasal. Tapi, namanya juga takdir.

Siapa sih, yang bisa menebak apa yang direncanakannya?

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_Malam itu, tepat saat bulan purnama, adalah peristiwa penting bagi para _werewolf_. Ya, tidak hanya kekuatan mereka berada di tingkat maksimal. Bulan purnama juga adalah saat penting untuk memilih pasangan hidup bagi mereka yang sudah cukup umur, khususnya bagi seorang _alpha_. Pasangan hidup tersebut, yang nantinya akan disebut _luna_, tidak harus wanita. Suatu hal yang menguntungkan karena Kris, yang saat itu baru saja diangkat menjadi _alpha_ menggantikan ayahnya yang sudah tua, tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan perempuan selain ibunya sendiri dan kakak perempuannya, Fei._

_Tempat yang dipilih untuk mengadakan pertemuan antar kawanan _werewolf_ tahun tersebut adalah hutan yang sama dengan yang ditinggali Kris sekarang. Maklum, kawanan _werewolf_ tempat Kris berasal adalah kelompok manusia serigala paling berpengaruh di Korea. Kawanan tersebut sudah berdiri sejak beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu, dan bisa dibilang sebagai salah satu kawanan pertama yang menempati wilayah tersebut. Makanya, masyarakat kota kecil yang terletak di dekat hutan mereka amat memuja serigala sebagai hewan pelindung kota itu, tanpa mengetahui fakta bahwa para penjaga tersebut juga hidup sebagai bagian dari mereka._

_Tidak seperti pertemuan resmi manusia pada umumnya, pertemuan _werewolf_ tidak memiliki banyak basa-basi seperti _table manners_, pesta dansa resmi, atau semacamnya. Bahkan, kalau seseorang sudah merasa menemukan pasangan hidupnya, bukan hal yang aneh jika pasangan tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kegelapan malam di tengah hutan. Tak perlu penjelasan spesifik mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan._

_Sebagai seorang _alpha_ baru yang kebetulan juga anak seorang mantan _alpha_, tak heran jika kebanyakan _alpha_ lain yang juga belum memiliki pasangan untuk sekedar berbasa-basi menyapa Kris dengan sopan. Beberapa bahkan tidak malu untuk langsung mengakui ketertarikan mereka pada pemuda berambut coklat tua tersebut. Sayang, Kris sama sekali tidak ingin membalas perasaan mereka. Ia lebih ingin menemukan pasangan hidup dengan mengandalkan insting alaminya._

_Kris ingin mengetahui rasanya tertarik pada seseorang selain dirinya sendiri. Seseorang yang hanya dengan sekilas pandang, Kris bisa langsung memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidup._

_"Yifan." Fei, kakak perempuan Kris, menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Apa sudah ada yang menarik perhatianmu?" Gelengan kepala singkat dari sang adik membuat gadis itu tertawa. "Ayolah, jangan terlalu pemilih. Dari tadi kulihat banyak yang cukup tampan kok. Apa kau mau menunggu pertemuan tahun depan?"_

_"Belum ada yang pas."_

_"Terus saja kau bilang begitu," Fei menggelengkan kepalanya. Adiknya itu memang keras kepala. "Aku ke tempat Ibu dulu. Bilang-bilang padaku kalau sudah menemukan seseorang ya!" Dan gadis itu pun berlalu, meninggalkan Kris yang matanya masih sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang hadir di pertemuan tersebut. Bahkan, saking bosannya, Kris juga memperhatikan beberapa orang wanita. Yah, gadis bernama Tiffany di sana tidak buruk juga. Tapi, sekali lagi, sifat keras kepala Kris mengalahkan akalnya. Tiffany mungkin menarik bagi matanya, tapi hatinya masih saja menolak._

_Sebuah kawanan baru saja tiba di pertemuan tersebut. Seorang pria bertubuh kekar, yang sudah jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia _alpha_ kelompok tersebut, memimpin kawanannya untuk memberi salam pada Kris. Kris mengangguk singkat, dan membiarkan mereka menikmati pesta itu bersama kawanan lainnya. Saat pria besar itu membubarkan kelompoknya, Kris melihatnya._

_Seorang pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil dari pemuda seusianya, dengan rambut kemerahan dan kulit putih yang terlihat hampir pucat terkena sinar bulan purnama. Kedua mata bulatnya sedikit membesar saat _alpha_ kelompoknya membisikkan sesuatu padanya,dan ia mengangguk singkat sebelum memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Seorang _omega_, Kris dengan cepat menyimpulkan saat anggota kawanannya yang lain dengan sengaja membiarkan pemuda itu berjalan di belakang mereka, bahkan beberapa kali mendorongnya menjauh setiap kali ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan mereka._

_Mata Kris masih terpaku pada sosok itu, walaupun perlahan tubuh mungilnya tertelan dalam keramaian. Kali ini, instingnya menyuruhnya untuk segera mengejar pemuda itu, dan ia menurutinya. Kakinya segera melangkah mengejar sosok itu. Sosok yang sudah sangat diyakininya akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya._

_Begitu pemuda itu sudah berada dalam jangkauannya, Kris, tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung menarik tangan pemuda itu dan mendekatinya. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget, dan saat mata mereka saling bertemu, Kris tahu bahwa ia dan pemuda itu sama-sama merasakannya. Perasaan yang hanya dapat dirasakan oleh mereka yang sudah disatukan dalam catatan takdir._

_"Siapa namamu?" Kris bertanya, tanpa sadar bersuara masih dengan nada bicara mengintimidasi yang biasa terdengar dari seorang _alpha_. Pemuda itu, walaupun tangannya gemetar dalam genggaman Kris, tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari mata tajam Kris yang seakan bisa menelannya hidup-hidup hanya lewat tatapan. "K-Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo," jawabnya pelan._

_"Kyungsoo..." Kris mengulang nama itu. Mereka tidak saling kenal, tapi nama pemuda _omega_ itu seakan sudah tidak asing bagi lidah Kris. Sang _alpha_ muda mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak cukup erat untuk melukainya._

_"Namaku Wu Yifan." Kris menelan ludah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia gugup saat berbicara dengan seseorang. Kepercayaan dirinya yang masih ada sedetik yang lalu tiba-tiba menghilang. "Kau..." Kris tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tiba-tiba saja telinganya menangkap satu persatu suara bisikan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka mencemooh Kyungsoo karena ia seorang _omega_, alias berada dalam derajat terbawah kelompoknya sendiri. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan Kris lebih cocok bersama mereka ketimbang Kyungsoo._

_Amarah Kris tiba-tiba meningkat, ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi perasaannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo berkembang lebih kuat, bahkan lebih dari akal sehatnya sendiri. Ia menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dan membawanya ke sebuah panggung yang mirip singgasana yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk Kris dan siapapun yang akan dipilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Di samping tempat duduknya, ayah Kris menunggu dengan wajah bosan. Ia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba putranya dan seorang pemuda lain._

_"Ada apa, Yifan?"_

_"Aku sudah memilih pasangan hidupku, Ayah." Kris sedikit membungkuk. Walaupun kini derajatnya berada di atas ayahnya, Kris sudah terbiasa menghormati ayahnya. Mata sang pria yang lebih tua refleks berpindah pada Kyungsoo, yang berusaha menundukkan kepala sedalam-dalamnya, entah karena merasa terintimidasi oleh kehadiran dua orang _alpha_ di hadapannya atau karena bertemu orang yang baru dikenalnya dan akan segera menjadi ayah mertuanya._

_"Siapa namamu, nak?"_

_"D-Do Kyungsoo." Sebelum ayah Kris sempat menanyakan pertanyaan lain, sebuah suara memanggil nama Kris dan ayahnya. Keduanya, dan Kyungsoo, menoleh ke arah orang yang ternyata _alpha_ dari kawanan Kyungsoo. Ia membawa seorang gadis berambut merah di dekatnya, dan walaupun Kris dan ayahnya sudah tahu maksud sang _alpha_ lain memanggil mereka, mereka harus tetap menghampirinya. Dalam kawanan yang sekarang dipimpin Kris, sopan santun seperti manusia juga penting._

_"Kenalkan, ini Jung Soojung, anak bungsuku," kata _alpha_ itu dengan bangga saat Kris sudah menghampirinya, sementara pemuda pirang itu hanya menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu dengan bosan. Lagi-lagi, kata Kris dalam hati. Semua orang mulai mengabaikan insting mereka sendiri untuk mencari pasangan. Bahkan, penampilan fisik dan derajat seakan sudah mengubah pola pikir para _werewolf_, nyaris seperti manusia yang haus akan posisi dan kekuasaan._

_Menjijikkan_.

_"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kris refleks langsung menoleh ke arah tempat Kyungsoo berdiri, hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat ayahnya berada. _Alpha_ itu dan juga anak perempuannya memandang Kyungsoo seakan ia bahkan tidak satu ras dengan mereka, sementara Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan mereka dan beberapa orang di sekitar. "Kau tidak pantas ada di situ. Cepat menyingkir—"_

_"Jung Yunho-sshi." Kris memotong perkataan _alpha_ di hadapannya, kedua tangannya terkepal untuk menahan emosinya. Berani sekali ia bicara selancang itu pada Kyungsoo di hadapannya. "Dia pasanganku, jadi tolong hormati dia." Kris mengabaikan suara-suara kekagetan dari orang-rang yang mulai berkerumun di hadapan mereka. Sang _alpha_ di depannya bahkan tidak mampu berkata-kata, sementara gadis muda di sampingnya memicingkan matanya pada Kyungsoo._

_"Kris, kau tidak serius kan?" Lelaki bernama Yunho itu menatap Kris tidak percaya, lalu beralih pada ayahnya. "Apa ini lelucon kelompok kalian? Kenapa seorang _omega_ rendahan seperti dia bisa—"_

_Sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan ucapannya, kepalan tangan Kris sudah melayang dan menghantam wajahnya. Lelaki itu terjatuh ke tanah sambil menjerit tertahan, dan putrinya langsung berlutut di sampingnya. Gadis itu menundukkan kepala saat Kris mendekati mereka, menggumamkan kata maaf sambil memegang tangan ayahnya yang terkapar di tanah. Bagaimanapun, Kris tidak diangkat sebagai _alpha_ tanpa alasan. Ia segera menyuruh kawanan yang dipimpin Yunho untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, kecuali bagi mereka yang sudah menemukan pasangan masing-masing._

_Kejadian itu mengundang perhatian seluruh _werewolf_ yang ada di tempat itu, namun Kris tidak peduli. Di akhir pertemuan itu, ia mengumumkan dengan percaya diri bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Kebanyakan _werewolf_ lainnya tidak banyak berkomentar, terlalu takut bahwa Kris akan mengulangi hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Jung Yunho. Untungnya, kawanan _werewolf_ pimpinan Kris menyambut pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan senang hati._

_"Namamu Kyungsoo, ya?" Seorang pemuda berkulit sedikit lebih gelap tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri (atau bersembunyi tepatnya) di belakang tubuh jangkung Kris. "Aku Kim Jongin. Panggil aku Kai saja. Salam kenal! Ah, apa aku harus memanggilmu, "hyung"? Berapa umurmu? Kau—"_

_"Menyingkirlah, Kkamjong. Kau menakutinya, tahu." Pemuda lain dengan rambut coklat terang menarik Jongin menjauh dari Kyungsoo, yang bahkan terlalu takut untuk menatap ke arah Jongin. "Namaku Byun Baekhyun. _Delta_. Senang bertemu denganmu." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat malu-malu sambil menggumamkan namanya sendiri dengan suara pelan, dan tiba-tiba menjerit kecil saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipinya._

_"Duh, apa kau selalu semanis ini? Seleramu bagus juga ya, Kris-hyung," Baekhyun tertawa kecil ke arah _alpha_-nya sambil melepaskan tangannya dari wajah sang anggota baru kawanan mereka. Kyungsoo refleks menoleh ke arah Kris, khawatir kalau-kalau _alpha_ yang memilihnya sebagai pasangan hidupnya itu mengamuk pada Baekhyun karena cara bicaranya yang begitu santai pada seorang _alpha_. Di luar dugaannya, Kris hanya menjawab komentar Baekhyun dengan seringai bangga, yang dengan segera terhapus dengan desahan pasrah saat anggota kawanannya yang lain mulai mengerumuni Kyungsoo walaupun ayah Kris sudah membubarkan pertemuan tersebut._

_"Aku Park Chanyeol! Wah, kau kecil sekali ya." Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, kira-kira hampir sama tinggi dengan Kris, mendekatinya._

_"Chanyeol-ah, jaga bicaramu. Salam kenal, Kyungsoo-yah. Aku Kim Junmyeon, _beta_ kelompok ini."_

_"Namaku Lu Han. Kau pasti suka tinggal di sini."_

_Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Kris dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini di kelompoknya yang dulu. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, lalu berdeham singkat. Kesepuluh pemuda yang berkerumun di sekitar Kyungsoo langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang _alpha_._

_"Sudah hampir pagi. Hari ini kalian ada pekerjaan dan kuliah, kan? Kalian bisa mengajaknya mengobrol lagi nanti di rumahku," Kris menarik Kyungsoo sedikit lebih dekat ke arahnya. "Sekarang, Kyungsoo butuh istirahat." Sebagian dari para pemuda itu mengangguk singkat, dan beberapa menatap Kris dengan curiga._

_"Ya ampun, Kris, walaupun orangtua dan kakakmu sudah setuju, tapi sekarang masih belum waktunya melakukan malam perta—" Kalimat Lu Han terpotong oleh tatapan tajam Kris, dan pemuda berambut pirang cerah itu langsung menutup mulutnya sambil menatap punggung sang pasangan baru itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Lu Han menghembuskan napas dengan kesal._

_"Ada apa sih? Biasanya ia tidak seserius itu," gumamnya._

_"Daripada kau sibuk memikirkan orang lain, bagaimana kalau kau juga cari pasangan untuk dirimu sendiri, hyung?"_

_Wajah Lu Han mendadak dihiasi sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya saat mendengar suara Jongin yang terlalu dekat dengan telinganya yang sensitif. Ia segera berjalan menuju rumahnya sambil menggumam, "Sampai nanti" pada teman-temannya, tidak ingin pemuda yang sering dipanggil Kai itu menyadari perubahan ekspresinya. Baekhyun, yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, tersenyum simpul._

_Sepertinya, pasangan baru berikutnya sudah bisa ditebak._

_Di sinilah Kyungsoo berada sekarang, di sebuah rumah yang lebih mirip kabin mungil yang dibangun di atas sebuah pohon besar yang letaknya sedikit jauh dari rumah-rumah orang lain. Kris mengajak Kyungsoo menaiki tangga kayu yang dibangun di samping pohon tersebut, dan saat ia berhasil sampai di puncak tangga tersebut dengan susah payah, Kris tiba-tiba menggendongnya dan menaiki tangga berikutnya menuju lantai dua rumah tersebut. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menggenggam erat baju Kris, sementara pemuda yang menggendongnya itu hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan remasan kuat di bajunya._

_Kris menurunkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dari pundaknya sambil tersenyum lembut. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya, bahkan pada kelompoknya sendiri. Kris mengajak Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah mungil itu melewati sebuah pintu, yang ternyata langsung menuju kamar tidurnya yang simpel. Hanya ada sebuah lemari, rak buku, meja belajar beserta kursinya, dan sebuah _double bed_ yang tertata rapi._

_"Kyungsoo-yah," Kris menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo selembut mungkin, khawatir kalau ia akan membuat Kyungsoo takut. Tapi Kris berani sumpah bahwa ia menahan dirinya sekuat mungkin karena sentuhan ringan saja rasanya tidak lagi cukup. "Kau suka rumah ini?" _

_Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih sibuk memperhatikan kabin mungil yang akan menjadi rumah barunya itu dalam diam. Tapi Kris menganggap kesunyian di antara mereka sebagai jawaban "tidak". Ia menghela napas. Tentu saja. Mungkin Kyungsoo dulunya tinggal di rumah normal bersama keluarganya, atau rumah Jung Yunho yang luas dan mewah. Siapa yang mau mendadak pindah ke rumah pohon yang dibuatnya sendiri itu?_

_Kris berdeham, dan untungnya, kali ini ia berhasil menarik perhatian pemuda berambut kemerahan itu. Kyungsoo segera membungkuk untuk meminta maaf, tapi Kris langsung menahannya sebelum Kyungsoo membungkuk sempurna. "Tidak perlu formal begitu. Sekarang, kau dan aku sederajat. Kau bisa memerintah anggota manapun dari kelompok ini bahkan tanpa persetujuanku. Tempat ini adalah rumahmu."_

Rumah. _Kyungsoo menggigit bibir dengan gugup, sebelum Kris kembali melanjutkan, "Oh iya, apa kau perlu kembali ke rumahmu yang dulu? Karena kau akan tinggal di sini, tentu saja kita harus memindahkan barang-barang pribadimu dari—"_

_"Tidak perlu."_

_Jawaban singkat yang hampir terdengar seperti bisikan ketakutan itu membuat Kris bungkam. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat apakah Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Tapi Kris memutuskan untuk diam saja begitu ia merasakan punggung kecil di bawah telapak tangannya itu gemetar. Kris menggumam singkat tanda setuju, dan membawa Kyungsoo ke balkon rumah pohon itu sambil mengganti topik pembicaraan._

_"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku membangun rumah di sini?" Kyungsoo menggeleng singkat sambil sedikit mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Kris. Pemuda berambut kecoklatan itu tersenyum. "Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu. Lihatlah ke sana." _

_Kris menunjuk ke arah timur, di mana langit fajar mulai bertambah terang dan matahari seakan lahir dari bawah kota tersebut. Kyungsoo menahan napas. Langit berubah begitu cepat di matanya, seakan memberitahunya bahwa lembar pertama kehidupan barunya akan segera dimulai. Kris melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua bertemu, Kris melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan baginya, senyum pemuda pemalu itu adalah senyuman terindah. Kulit putih yang hampir pucat itu terlihat bersinar terkena sinar matahari pagi, dan kedua mata bulat itu..._

_Tangan Kris tanpa sadar menggenggam _railing_ balkon itu terlalu kuat, dan Kyungsoo segera menoleh ke bawah saat ia mendengar suara seperti kayu yang retak. Ia sedikit menjauh dari Kris. "A-ada apa?"_

_"Tidak, hanya saja... kau manis sekali." Kris tersenyum canggung, namun cukup percaya diri dengan kata-katanya. Seakan itu bukan hal yang aneh untuk diucapkan kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya hari itu, apalagi sambil meremas balkon rumahnya sendiri. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas, dan ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada pemandangan matahari terbit di hadapannya. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheningan dan suara cicit burung-burung di hutan tersebut yang mengisi ruang di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk memecah kesunyian itu dengan sedikit menceritakan tentang dirinya._

_Kris bercerita bahwa ayahnya adalah _alpha_ sebelumnya dari kawanan mereka, dan ibunya adalah putri seorang _alpha_, dan Kris maupun Fei diharapkan dapat menjadi pemimpin atau memiliki anak yang juga dapat memimpin sebuah kawanan. Sekilas, cerita Kris tersengar hampir seperti sedang menyombongkan garis keturunan keluarganya, sampai Kyungsoo mendengar keluhan Kris bahwa ia tidak terlalu ingin teman-teman dan orang-orang di sekitarnya memperlakukannya seperti orang penting, padahal mereka seumuran, bahkan satu kelas di universitas. Pantas mereka memperlakukan Kris seperti teman biasa, tidak seperti perlakuan anggota kawanan terhadap pimpinan mereka, pikir Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk. _

_Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar pengakuan Kris yang merasa belum bisa mengambil keputusan bijak seperti ayahnya dulu, apalagi kalau keputusannya ternyata membahayakan orang-orang yang dipimpinnya. Ia membangun rumah yang berjarak lebih jauh dari orang lain karena selain pemandangannya indah, juga agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau ia sedang bingung atau kesulitan. Seorang pemimpin tidak boleh menunjukkan kelemahannya kalau tidak ingin anggota kelompoknya merasa khawatir._

_"Tapi, kau bilang aku akan tinggal di sini," Kyungsoo bergumam, jari-jarinya memainkan ujung lengan bajunya dengan gugup. "Apa aku tidak akan mengganggumu...?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak," Kris tertawa kecil. "Lagipula, rasanya sepi juga tinggal sendirian." Kris mendadak terdiam. Benar juga. Ia belum tahu apakah Kyungsoo menyukai rumahnya atau tidak. "Kalau kau mau tinggal di sini, tentunya. Kalau tidak, aku bisa membangun rumah lain kalau kau tidak mau. Kau bisa tinggal bersama orangtuaku sampai rumah itu selesai."_

_Mata Kyungsoo membulat. "Jangan!" Baik Kris maupun Kyungsoo kaget karena jawaban yang diucapkan dengan suara cukup lantang itu. Kyungsoo kembali tertunduk malu. "M-maksudku, aku suka rumah ini. Aku..." Ia menelan ludah. Kalimat selanjutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin diingatnya. "Aku tidak pernah punya rumah sebelumnya."_

_Kali ini Kris yang membulatkan matanya, tidak hanya karena terkejut tapi juga marah. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang di kawanan Kyungsoo yang dulu tega membiarkannya sendirian? Bahkan Junhong, _omega_ kelompok mereka yang sudah tidak memiliki orangtua, dirawat dengan baik di lingkungan mereka, bahkan menjadi anak asuh ayah Kris. Pertanyaan yang terpikir di otaknya sekarang sepertinya terlalu sensitif untuk Kyungsoo, tapi sebelum akal sehatnya memutuskan, mulutnya sudah terlanjur melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut pada Kyungsoo. Benar saja, ekspresi pemuda bertubuh pendek itu menjadi muram._

_"Orangtuaku meninggal. Sepertinya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mengangkat kedua bahunya singkat, seakan itu bukan hal penting. "Itu yang kudengar dari warga desa yang lain. Katanya, waktu itu aku terlalu kecil untuk mengingatnya."_

_Kris kembali mengangguk singkat sebelum menarik Kyungsoo untuk bersandar di dadanya. Bukan tipikal pelukan erat yang dilakukan seseorang kepada kekasihnya. Hanya gestur sederhana yang sudah cukup untuk memberitahu pemuda itu bahwa Kris akan selalu ada di sisinya. Cukup untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo bahwa ia tidak lagi sendirian dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

_Ia tidak perlu melirik untuk mennyadari bahwa air mata pemuda dalam dekapannya itu menetes sembari memantulkan cahaya matahari terbit._

* * *

"Yifan?"

Lamunan Kris buyar mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kyungsoo kini berdiri di hadapannya, sedikit membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kris. Sang _alpha_ tersenyum sebelum menarik wajah _luna_-nya dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan tatapan malu, walaupun tangannya kini menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Berapa kalipun Kris menciumnya, tetap saja Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan jantungnya yang selalu berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali Kris mendekatinya. Kebiasaan yang tidak bisa hilang, bahkan sejak mereka berdua pertama kali bertemu malam hari tiga tahun yang lalu itu.

"Duh, kalian manis sekali. Aku jadi ingin muntah."

Kris melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Chanyeol karena pemuda yang sama tinggi dengannya itu membuat Kyungsoo malu hingga pemuda mungil itu kabur ke kamar mereka. "Aku masih tahu malu untuk mencium kekasihku di rumah dan bukannya di toilet kampus atau perpustakaan seperti seseorang." Kris menyeringai melihat wajah Chanyeol yang mulai memerah. "Sepertinya tinggal serumah saja tidak cukup, ya?"

Para pemuda yang berkumpul di rumah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar Baekhyun yang tersedak _marshmallow_. Kris memutar matanya kesal melihat Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan dengan mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu, walaupun sedikit lebih ke bawah. Dasar mesum.

Kris beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kamar tidur tempat Kyungsoo sembunyi dan dengan santai membuka pintunya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak akan menguncinya. Kris tersenyum melihat kekasihnya terbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke bawah di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Soo," Kris duduk di samping Kyungsoo, dan mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu. "Bukankah kau tadi sedang memasak? Aku ingin mencicipinya." Kyungsoo menggumam tidak jelas ke dalam seprei kasur mereka sebelum menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Tidak mau." Kris tertawa kecil. Beberapa bulan sejak mereka tinggal bersama, Kris merasa lega karena Kyungsoo mulai berani membuka diri. Walaupun terlihat pemalu dan patuh, Kyungsoo sebenarnya keras kepala, perfeksionis, tapi sangat peduli terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ayolah, _baobei_," Kris mengangkat Kyungsoo untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah Kyungsoo sedkit memerah mendengar panggilan dari Kris. "Tidak usah pikirkan Chanyeol. Dia tidak lebih baik dari kita."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu bersandar pada dada Kris. _Alpha_-nya itu memang yang salah satu yang tertua di antara teman-teman mereka, tapi fakta itu tidak membuat Kris lebih dewasa ketika sedang bersama teman-temannya.

"Lagipula," Kris mendaratkan sebuah ciuman kecil ke pipi Kyungsoo, "Apa salahnya kalau pasanganku begitu manis sampai aku tidak bisa berhenti menyayangimu?" Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Kris, tapi sebuah senyuman mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya dirinya yang bisa dan boleh melihat sisi lain dari seorang Wu Yifan.

Kris tiba-tiba berdiri, kedua lengannya menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo dan berjalan keluar kamar. Kekasihnya itu refleks memeluk lehernya karena kaget. "Yifan! A-apa yang—"

"Aku lapar. Kalau kau tidak mau keluar, aku memaksa."

* * *

Mungkin, hari terbaik dalam hidup Kris adalah saat ia bertemu Kyungsoo. Sekilas, pemuda itu terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dari pemuda-pemuda lain seusianya. Secara fisik, masih banyak orang lain yang jauh lebih menarik dibanding pemuda bertubuh kecil itu. Tapi, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi Kris.

Hanya Kris yang bisa menemukan keindahan kedua bola mata bulat itu. Hanya Kris yang menyadari cerahnya senyuman Kyungsoo saat pemuda itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka berdua bertemu. Kalaupun sekarang orang lain menyadarinya, tidak akan ada yang bisa mendekati bunga indah yang tadinya tersamar di antara rerumputan itu. Semua sudah terlambat.

Karena hanya Wu Yifan yang sekarang berhak memiliki semua keindahan yang ada dalam seorang Do Kyungsoo.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Author's Note:

Hai semuaaa! Setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya balik lagi ke FFn atas saran seorang pembaca di AFF. Aku bahkan udah lupa caranya upload cerita orz udah mau kepala dua masih aja gaptek T_T

Eniwei, apakah krisoo shippers Indonesia bermukim disini juga? Kalo iya, aku mungkin akan upload beberapa ceritaku yang lain disini. Mostly krisoo sih, tapi kalo ada yang mau request atau ngajak bikin cerita bareng (jadi co-author gitu, disini bisa gak sih?) dengan pairing atau idol yang berbeda, boleh juga kok hehe XD kita rundingkan saja di PM~

Silahkan review dibawah untuk ngasih kritik dan saran. See you! :3


End file.
